


TIMELESS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: The Vampire Diaries, own story - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My own story - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie Monroe was nobody special, if there was something she was exceptional at it was being ordinary. But when she moves to the small town of Ravens Grove and meets the obnoxious Ash Beaumont her life will be changed forever as she is tossed into the world of the impossible, and unfortunately for her the key to surviving the present is to be found in the past...</p><p>!!MY OWN STORY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIMELESS

I run as fast as I can, twigs snap and break beneath my feet and branches brush past me as I run, and I know i'll be left with scratches and bruises in the morning with blood stains on my night gown. That is if I make it until then.

I don't stop because if I do I won't survive to see his face again, I won't survive to feel his lips on mine, I won't survive to hear those two little words i've been waiting my whole life to hear, 'I do'.

I look straight ahead not daring to look back to see the monster who wishes me dead, howls echo through the tree's, and I almost stop wondering if he's out there looking for me just as I am looking for him, a hungry growl sounds behind me bringing me back to reality, I run faster clenching the soft material of my gown in my hands lifting it up, I soon find myself wondering how has it not caught me yet, it's much faster and much stronger than I, so why am I still alive?

As if by miracle I reach the meadow, the beautiful meadow I spend each spare second in with him, the love of my life, the man I shall wed in a few dreadfully slow weeks, the clearing smells of flowers as usual with the scent of rain and mildew mixed in. I look around desperately trying to find him, wanting to feel the warmth of his arms around me to let me know I'm safe, but he's nowhere to be seen. Another howl shutters though the woods, I then look up to the night sky, rain falls down my face as I look up at the moon, my heart clenches as the moon goes from it's usual milky white to a blood red, I now know for certain that I won't make it to sunrise, the blood moon is my reckoning after all. 

I look around waiting for the monster to come out, it's glowing eyes appear and the rest of it's body soon joins, it looks at me with it's crazed eyes, and clashing teeth, I stare back at it afraid but at peace, I was warned after all, but I wouldn't take any of it back, I'd choose true love every single time.

It pounces and i'm on the muddy and wet ground in seconds, it's claws rip through me like a soldiers sword slices through flesh, "Mackenzie" I hear someone call, it's him, it's my love, I find myself smiling as everything goes back...

-

"Mackenzie" I hear someone shout ripping me out of my dream, or would it be a nightmare? "Mackenzie" the voice then says, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look over at my father, who's wearing a small smile.

"How long was I out" I ask him, my eyes still adjusting to the sun.

"Most of the way" he tells me leaving me confused, I go to ask him what he means when I see a sign in the distance, Raven's Grove it reads, everything then comes rushing back, mom's death, our argument, the move.

"Population of two thousand" I say reading off the wooden sign as we go pass, I then groan.

"We're not in Kansas anymore" my father says, trying to lighten the mood, as we drive past hectare after hectare of woods.

"You can say that again..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here is the first chapter, I know it's kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer. So I know what's going on but do you, I love to hear what your theories are on what's going to happen in the following chapters. Please kudos if you liked this chapter, and remember if you want to stay updated with Timeless subscribe and/or bookmark it.
> 
> !!!SORRY IT'S NOT ACTUALLY ABOUT TEEN WOLF OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!!!


End file.
